


Anything She Can Do I Can Do Better

by stillintheimpala



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Friends With Benefits, Oral Sex, oral sex (male receiving)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-13
Updated: 2020-10-13
Packaged: 2021-03-07 19:06:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,571
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26992615
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stillintheimpala/pseuds/stillintheimpala
Summary: You and Dean are friends-with-benefits. You accidentally walk in on him with another girl and decide to prove you’re the best.
Relationships: Dean Winchester/Reader, Dean Winchester/You
Comments: 1
Kudos: 18





	Anything She Can Do I Can Do Better

**Author's Note:**

> This isn't the best. I also posted this on my tumblr (stillintheimpala). Please leave comments/feedback and maybe even kudos? <3

Arms wrapped around your waist, hands stroking your sides.

“Thinking about heading back to the motel. You wanna join me?” You could feel the smirk on Dean’s face as he playfully nipped at your earlobe.

You turned around in his arms, facing him. “Already? I was gonna go try to hussle those idiots,” you chuckled, tilting your head in the direction of the group of obviously drunk guys surrounding the nearby pool table.

“You’re just gonna embarrass those poor losers,” he smiled, sliding his hands down to grope your ass.

You pressed a quick kiss to his lips, playfully tugging on his bottom lip before stepping out of his reach. “You go ahead. I won’t be long. Just wanna play a few more rounds, okay?”

“Ugh, fine,” he let out a dramatic groan as he took his hands off you. “Go kick some ass.”

You saw Dean’s retreating form walk out the door as you ruffled your hair and stumbled over to the pool table, putting on your best acting skills as the men “helped” you line up your shot.

A couple hours and $300 in your pocket later, you finally started making your way back to the motel room. You shot Sam a teasing wink as he started walking the other direction with a pretty brunette on his arm.

When you finally reached the parking lot and pulled out your room key, you were already opening your mouth to brag about your recent winnings.

When the door opened, you froze in place. Instead of Dean sitting on the bed and sipping a beer like you expected to find him, his head was thrown back with his eyes closed in bliss as some blonde was on her knees in front of him, her head bobbing up and down while he had a hand fisted in her hair.

The girl pulled off of him, sloppily jerking him while she took in a few gulps of air. Dean’s hips bucked into her hand, trying to get more friction. That’s when his eyes opened and locked on you, standing in the doorway.

“shit,” he hissed, gently shoving the girl away and quickly trying to button his jeans.

Noticing your presence and Dean’s panicked reaction, the blonde immediately left the room as fast as she could.

“Shit...I’m sorry. I-I thought you’d be out longer,” he stammered.

You weren’t mad at him. You had no reason to be. It’s not like you two were actually together. Not even close. You two were simply friends helping friends.

You weren’t mad, but you did have an unfamiliar feeling in your gut. Jealousy? Your mind supplied. There was nothing for you to be jealous about. It’s not like you two hadn’t fooled around with other people. But still..he couldn’t keep his hands off of you at the bar earlier. You could feel the bulge in jeans when he had pressed against you. Could he really not have even waited a few hours for you? You felt a jealousy swirl in you and...something else. It wasn’t necessarily disappointment, but you couldn’t find the actual word.

You had been excited to get back to the motel. Hell, you were ecstatic when you saw Sam leave with that girl. Without him there, you and Dean would have an entire room to yourselves. You had planned to take full advantage of that.

“Why her?” Your voice came out quiet. You internally cringed at how pathetic that made you sound.

Dean’s mouth opened and closed as he tried to think of what to say.

“I’m sorry,” he finally replied, sounding more like a question as his eyes finally looked up from the ugly motel carpet to meet yours. His eyes narrowed and his brows furrowed in confusion.

“Wait, are you actually pissed at me? What’s the big deal?” His voice developed a harsher tone as he continued, “We agreed that all we do is mess around. It’s not like you just caught me cheating.”

You rolled your eyes. “I’m not mad that some random bitch was blowing you,” you stepped closer to where he was still perched on the edge of the bed, “You were practically dry humping me back at the bar. You really couldn’t keep your dick in your pants until I came back?”

He was silent.

“Why. Her.” you repeated, enunciating your words.

A look of complete confusion washed over the man’s face. “I...uh...I don’t know?” His response came out as a question. He didn’t understand what you meant.

“Do you know why I came back here earlier than I planned?” You leant down to be at eye level with him, resting your hands on his shoulders. Dean held your gaze.

“I almost lost every single game I played. You know why?” You continued without pausing to leave him room to reply. “Because all I could think about was getting back to this room, sinking down on your cock and riding you. All fucking night long. I wanted to tease you until you were begging me to let you come. I wanted to find out how many times I could make you come until you were completely dry.”

The only reaction you got was Dean gulping, staring at you with a look that could only be described as pure lust.

“The only reason I didn’t leave with you at that exact second you asked was because I was waiting to make sure Sam was leaving with that girl. I wanted to be able to scream as loud as I wanted,” you bit your lip before adding, “to make you scream.”

“I really thought I was a pro at sucking cock,” you mocked pouted, “was that girl really better?”

Dean vehemently shook his head ‘no’ as he watched you drop to your knees and open his jeans. He raised his hips to help you pull them down his thighs.

You palmed his dick over his boxers, lightly squeezing the outline of his dick, biting down his exposed torso,making small kitten licks over his still clothed cock. There was already a wet spot forming on the fabric.

After drawing out your teasing, you finally took pity on him and freed his cock from his boxers, stroking him a few times before swiping your tongue from base to tip like you knew he liked. He groaned as he put a hand in your hair, wanting to be able to see you.

You swallowed around him, taking him deeper and deeper down your throat until your nose was flush against the small curls.

“Fucking hell, Y/N,” he rasped, using every bit of self control he had to not thrust his hips up.

You pulled back, sucking only on the tip, running your tongue along the sensitive bundle of nerves underneath, and occasionally dipping your tongue into his slit. A loud moan slipped past his lips, and you pulled off of him with a wet ‘pop’.

“Did she do that?” You smirked up at him. “Did she know how much you like that?”

You flicked your tongue over the head before adding, “Could she even fit all of you in her mouth?” Your eyes locked on his as you continued, “Did she let you fuck her face?”

The Winchester’s hips involuntarily bucked up into your mouth. You wrapped your lips around him and reminded yourself to breathe through your nose as Dean’s hand stopped holding your hair back and moved to grip the back of your head.

He looked down, the question visible in his eyes. Are you sure you want to do this?

You nodded your head, or at least as close to a nod as you could manage with his cock still in your mouth.

His rhythm started slow as he only gently pushed his hips forward. ‘Fuck that. I’m not gonna break’ you thought as without warning you took him into your mouth and held him there; knowing he could probably feel your throat contracting around him.

The man’s hips immediately snapped forward and you hummed around him as you started steadily taste the slitty bitter pre-come steadily fill your mouth.

Finally, his thrust picked up and he started violently thrusting into your mouth, shoving your head down on him, desperately trying to get as deep as he could. You barely had enough time to take in needed air, before he was thrusting back in, hitting the back of your throat with every snap of his hips.

Sounds that could put porn stars to shame were freely slipping past his lips, and you couldn’t help but moan around his cock.

“Fuckfuckfuck” his pace started to become erratic the closer he got to finishing.

He tapped the back of your head in warning, letting you know he was about to come, but that only made you suck him harder.

A loud yell was ripped from his throat as you felt his cock throb and tasted his cum fill your mouth.

He was panting as he looked down at you, and you stuck your tongue out letting him see his own seed covering it before you swallowed, licking your lips to make sure you hadn’t missed a drop.

“So can I be crowned the queen of blowjobs now?” You giggled, getting of the floor and sitting next to him.

He wrapped an arm around you, smiling as his head lazily leant against yours. “Are you free this Friday?”


End file.
